


Never Again

by frostylicker



Series: Annie's Bitchy adventures [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostylicker/pseuds/frostylicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one is forced from a love triangle? Well pay back of course. Annie is getting tried of being pushed to the side when it comes to Reiner and Bertolt. So as pay back she catches them in the act and punishes them.</p>
<p>(( I will be making a story about their first meeting. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

Annie looked across the mess hall, her light blue eyes watching the humans as they interacted with each other. Her eyes almost flicked past Bertolt and Reiner, but something had caught her eye. It wasn’t the males themselves, but their actions at the moment. Their bodies leaning close to each other, Reiner’s hand lightly on the taller male’s leg before it got pushed away. Watching them she could see the slight blush on Bertolt’s cheeks and knew right away that he would be stuttering right now. Fascinated with the two males she knew right away when Reiner had won, his arm going around Bertolt’s shoulders. 

Turning her head quickly and starting to pay attention to the nonsense chatter of the girls at her table, Annie could feel someone looking at her. Right away she knew who it would be, but she didn’t want to see him. Unable to stop herself her eyes flicked over to watch as Reiner caught her eyes and slowly shook his head. Anger almost made her break character, but her mask never fell. Looking away from the two males as they got up and left, Annie clenched her fist. She hated Reiner at this moment, but knew that he was doing this for Bertolt because he cared for him unlike Annie. 

The three of them were lovers, though Annie didn’t care for either Bertolt or Reiner. She was cruel in the fact that she liked to play on both of their emotions for her. Reiner was slowly starting to hate her, but poor Bertolt was still madly in love with her. That pissed Reiner off since he wanted Bertolt completely, without Annie in the picture. So over a course of a month he had slowly pushed Annie out of their little circle, trying to hog all of Bertolt’s attention. Her lips almost twitching into a smirk Annie stood up from the table and started to leave. It was time to make the two of them pay. 

Knowing exactly where they would be Annie quickly, yet carefully made her way to her lovers. They might not have wanted her to join in on the fun, but she would crash their party anyway. The two of them needed to relearn who wore the pants in this relationship that they had. Quietly she walked up to the farthest, empty equipment shed and listened for any noise. Reiner had two favorite spots and seeing what mood he had been in lately the more public of the two spots was a perfect guess. Grinning as she heard some soft moaning coming from behind the wooden door, Annie slowly opened it to find Bertolt tied up with his own clothes and Reiner fucking him. 

It took them a few moments to realize that someone had walked in on them. Eyes wide they turned to see Annie closing the door and watching them. Grinning Annie leaned against the door and crossed her arms over her chest. “Please continue, I like the view that I have.” Reiner slowly shook his head, glaring at the small female. Chuckling she took a few steps forward and slapped him hard across the face. Delicate fingers gripped his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. “Bertolt better convince your boyfriend here to keep fucking you or else I might break his neck.” 

It was unfair to use Bertolt against Reiner, but she knew that the dark hair male wouldn’t be able to resist her. Either because he loved her too much to disobey or he was afraid for the blonde male, but it had the results that Annie was looking for. Once they continued to fuck Annie went back to lean against the door, throwing out little comments to piss Reiner off. Once their climax was reached and Reiner was laying on top of Bertolt, trying to catch his breath, Annie walked over to them. Runing her fingers up Reiner’s spine she smiled down at Bertolt. “Such good boys….” Gripping Reiner’s hair again she raised his head up and slammed it back down to knock against Bertolt’s head. 

Hearing their cries of pain Annie laughed. “Never exclude me again or I will make you both suffer.” Smirking she stood up and walked out of the shed. Happy with the turn of events she knew that they wouldn’t exclude her again, too afraid of what she would do to them again. Letting her mask of boredom fall into place she went back to enjoy a good night sleep.


End file.
